1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relates to a complex data processing device that processes embroidery data used in embroidering machines and print data used in printers in order to form an embroidery pattern and printed pattern on fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, embroidering machines which are configured to embroider figures on fabric in accordance with embroidery data including stitch data representing a plurality of needle drop points is known. Recently, a technique has been developed in which print data (bit map data) is developed based on the embroidery data, and the embroidery pattern can be formed by the printer.
For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-76662 (hereinafter, referred to as '662 publication) discloses a multi-function embroidery system which is configured as follows. The embroider system generates, using an embroidery image data generating program, by applying a dot data developing procedure for providing pixel dots at a predetermined density “1” inside an closed outline for each color component included in the embroidery data, embroidery image data (i.e., print data) containing developed color designating data and bit map data for each color component is generated.
For another example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3354414 (hereinafter, referred to as '414 publication) disclosed a line segment assuming module including a first line segment assuming module and a second line segment assuming module, which executes an outline determining procedure based on the embroidery data, thereby extracting the outline of the embroidery pattern (i.e., embroidery region).
Based on the embroidery data generating technique disclosed in '662 publication and the outline extracting technique disclosed in '414 publication, it becomes possible to generate image displaying data used for displaying the embroidery pattern on a display or embroidery printing data used for printing the embroidery pattern on a recording medium.
Recently, printers that can print desired patterns/images on fabric have been developed and used. Using such printers, patterns/images can be printed on fabric (e.g., T-shirt). Further, there is a desire that, by forming embroidery patterns on the fabric on which the patterns/images are printed, goodness of printing and goodness of embroidering are harmonized, and fabric having excellent appearance and texture is obtained.
When patterns are formed on fabric by printing and embroidering, typically, printing is performed in accordance with image data, and then embroidering is performed in accordance with embroidery data. When the printed pattern and embroidery pattern are formed on fabric, if part of the printed pattern and the part of the embroidery pattern overlap, the following problem may arise. By embroidering, the fabric shrinks, and the printed pattern and the embroidered pattern are shifts with respect each other at the overlapped portion, which deteriorated the appearance of the resultant formed patterns.
Further, when the overlapped portion has a relatively wide area, and printing is performed first, although the printed pattern at the overlapped portion will be covered with the embroidery, the pattern is printed, which unnecessarily consumes ink and time.
Further, when the printing and embroidering are performed with respect to the fabric held on a frame, it is preferable to determined the order of the printing and embroidering may be determined in accordance with arrangement of an embroidering region and printing region, preference of a user, resultant appearance, and the like.
If the order is fixed in advance, that is, if it is fixed that the printing is performed first or the embroidering is performed first, the process lacks flexibility, and the user may not be always satisfied with the formed patterns.